El final de un héroe
by namine redfield
Summary: ¿Cuál debería de ser el final de un héroe? ¿se merece morir solo y asustado? ¿o debería de poder regresar a casa con sus seres queridos? Este es un Fanfic con un final alternativo al del juego RE 6. ChrisXJill; LeonXClaire; PiersXOC; JakeX Sherry AVISO: ESTOY HACIENDO CAMBIOS EN LOS CAPÍTULOS.
1. capitulo 1: últimos pensamientos

**Hola a todos que tal?**

**Bueno hace unos días revise esta historia y vi algunas cosas, que la verdad las podría mejorar. Asi que hay que les dejo la revisión del primer capitulo, espero que me digan que les parece...**

**Intentare subir si puedo hoy el segundo, ya que como los tengo escritos es mucho más rápido que si los tuviera que escribir de cero ^.^**

**Un abrazo, **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Últimos pensamientos

_Piers POV:_

_ En los últimos momentos muchas preguntas eran las que se sucedían en mi cabeza ¿es este mi final?, ¿qué será ahora de Emily y del bebe?, ¿podrán perdonarme alguna vez por no estar a su lado cuando más me necesiten?_

_ Poco a poco voy perdiendo el conocimiento y soy ligeramente consciente de que alguien arrastra mi pesado cuerpo por el suelo._

_ Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vuelves a revivir toda tu vida. De repente volvía a tener cuatro años, estaba en el parque, mi padre intentaba enseñarme a montar en bicicleta. Me entristece cuando por mi cabeza paso la idea de que yo ya nunca podré enseñarle a mi hijo a montar en bici. Este último pensamiento hace que mis ojos se inunden de lágrimas._

_ Inesperadamente siento un fuerte pinchazo en la parte interna de mi muslo derecho al tiempo que veo como una mano presiona el embolo de una inyección._

_ Se que mi final está cerca. Solo me queda por decir una única cosa antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _

_ -capitán, diga le a Emily que la amo con todo mi corazón_-

_Fi__nalmente mis ojos terminan de cerrarse y me dejo sumerjo cada vez más en un profunda oscuridad que termina por envolver todo lo que me rodea. _

_ A lo lejos puede escuchar los gritos de mi capitán el cual intenta evitar que me sumerja en esta dulce y tranquila paz que me rodea. _


	2. capitulo 2: un final alternativo

**Hola, tal y como prometí he subido de nuevo el capitulo 2. **

**Espero que os guste más que la versión anterior que había publicado y dejen sus opiniones y críticas.**

**Un abrazo, **

**NAMINE REDFIELD**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: un final alternativo**

Chris corría tan rápido como sus cansadas piernas le permitían. El tiempo corría en su contra, tenía que encontrar la manera de que él y Piers pudieran escapar de ese infierno submarino en el que se encontraban atrapados.

-vamos Piers aguanta un poco más. Ya casi hemos llegado- dijo Chris volviéndose para poder mirar a su joven compañero, el cual tenía muy mal aspecto.

-ya no puedo más capitán-dijo Piers arrodillándose en el suelo debido al agotamiento físico -márchese sin mí.- le pidió mirando fijamente el suelo, en un intento porque su capitán no pudiera ver el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos.

-no pienso hacer eso–con paso decidido se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba el joven arrodillado y le alzó la cabeza para que le mirara- aquí entramos los dos y saldremos juntos. Aun tenemos tiempo. La infección del virus no ha alcanzado su punto clave. Te pondrás bien Piers- y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo. -resiste compañero. Ya falta poco-volvió a repetirle, y le cargo contra su hombro.

Tras un par de minutos más andando por las laberínticas instalaciones subacuáticas, por fin encontraron lo que tanto ansiaban, las cápsulas de salvamento.

-Mira Piers- dijo Chris feliz -las cápsulas de rescate. Quédate aquí, voy a activarlas- acto seguido ayudo a un agotado Piers a sentarse en el suelo.

Entonces, Chris se acercó rápidamente al ordenador que se encargaba de controlar las cápsulas. Tras pulsar diversos botones que aparecían en la pantalla y en el panel de control, consiguió al fin activar el sistema de lanzamiento de las cápsulas. Eufórico por haber conseguido que funcionara, se acerco a la que estaba a su derecha y la abrió.

-Piers-dijo Chris feliz al tiempo que se volvía hacia su joven compañero- ya podemos irnos a casa

-Capitán- empezó a hablar Piers al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo- ¿Puede hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué quieres Piers?- le pregunto temeroso Chris al tiempo que veía como Piers se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba

-dígale a Emily que la amo con todo mi corazón- y acto seguido empujo a Chris con todas sus fuerzas, el cual callo en el interior de la capsula de evacuación que acababa de abrir unos segundos atrás para que ambos pudieran escapar.

-no Piers, ni se te ocurra hacerlo- le advirtió su capitán mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo- no hagas lo que estas pensando- le advirtió enfadado

-ya no me queda tiempo- dijo el joven asustado mientras miraba las secuelas que el nuevo virus estaba dejando en su brazo.- Dentro de poco seré un B.O.W., perderé el control y le atacare. No pienso ser el responsable de dejar a Evans sin padre. Lo siento capitán- y presionó el botón de cierre de la compuerta con decisión

-noooo- grito Chris. Rápidamente se levantó de un salto y logró interponer su brazo entre la puerta de metal que amenazaba con separarlos para siempre- no lo hagas Piers- le suplicó Chris- Abre la puerta

-ya no me queda tiempo capitán- dijo el joven con las lágrimas saltadas- dentro de poco seré una de esas cosas- dijo el refiriéndose a los _J'avo_- esto es lo mejor que puede pasar. Prefiero morir aquí antes de que…-pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque al fin las lágrimas que tanto estaba intentado retener terminaron por salir.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, aunque quien debería de hacerlo es Emily- dijo Chris deseseperado

-no capitán, no hable de ella- le suplicó Piers, mientras le daba la espalda

-Ella está embarazada de dos meses y medio- dijo de repente Chris. -Ese niño al igual que Evans no se merece criarse sin un padre que esté a su lado. Se merece que tu estés a su lado.- dijo con la esperanza de haber podido convencer a su joven compañero para que abriera la compuerta- Abre la puerta Piers- le pidió una vez más

-Está mintiendo capitán- dijo Piers volviéndose hacia él con los ojos hinchados del llanto-eso es mentira, si estuviera embarazada me lo habría dicho ella misma en cuanto lo supo.

-Tú me conoces mejor que muchas otras personas Piers, y sabes que yo no sería capaz de mentirte sobre esto. Yo lo descubrí por casualidad, un día tuve que llevar a Evans al pediatra. Cuando salí de la consulta, ella estaba en la sala de espera, sentada esperando para entrar en su consulta, tenía una ecografía entre las manos, le pregunte y ella me lo contó. Por favor Piers abre la puerta- le volvió a suplicar Chris por tercera vez

Inesperadamente Piers cayó medio inconsciente al suelo, en parte debido a la inesperada noticia que su capitán acababa de confesarle

-Piers- grito fuerte Chris al ver impotente como su compañero caía al suelo. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, empezó a empujar la compuerta con el brazo hasta que esta comenzó a ceder poco a poco y fue capaz de abrirla completamente. Se acerco a su amigo y se tranquilizo cuando pudo sentir su débil pulso en el cuello- Piers abre los ojos- y le golpeo suavemente en la mejillas para que este reaccionara. Tranquilo voy a sacarte de aquí- le dijo cuando Piers abrió levemente los ojos. Le agarro por el chaleco antibalas y comenzó a tirar de él hacia el interior de la cápsula de salvamento.

Una vez estuvieron dentro Chris sin perder tiempo, la puso en marcha y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente si había algún botiquín de primeros auxilios escondido en algún lugar de la capsula de salvamento.

-si -dijo Chris feliz- Piers he encontrado un botiquín. -¿Cómo te encuentras? –dijo volviéndose hacia Piers, el cual estaba jadeando debido a que no conseguía respirar con normalidad

-me cuesta trabajo respirar capitán- respondió Piers entre jadeo y jadeo, al tiempo que abría levemente los ojos para mirar a su capitán.

-bien tranquilo, estas hiperventilando- del respondió al tiempo que miraba el botiquín por si allí había algo que pudiera ayudar a su joven camarada a respirar un poco mejor- voy a ponerte una inyección de atropina, te despejara las vías respiratorias y podrás respirar mejor. -Preparo la inyección rápidamente y le rasgo el pantalón a Piers a la altura del muslo y le inyecto la atropina. Al cabo de unos minutos tanto el pulso como la respiración de Piers se normalizaron un poco.

Aliviado, Chris se sentó junto a él en el suelo.- ¿cómo estas?

-estoy mareado capitán y tengo mucho sueño-dijo el joven al tiempo que cerraba los ojos

-Te pondrás bien.- y lo elevó un poco del suelo y lo recostó sobre él, con fin de que pudiera controlar mejor las constantes de Piers pero sobre todo para que este estuviera un poco más cómodo que si se encontrara tumbado sobre el frío suelo de la cápsula. -Seguramente ya estarán buscándonos y en cuanto salgamos de aquí te trasladarán al hospital de la B.S.A.A. más cercano. Rebecca, junto con la ayuda de Jake y Sherry, sintetizará una cura. ¿Qué tal vas?-le pregunto

-Quiero dormir capitán- contestó Piers mientras cerraba los ojos.

-no venga aguanta. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando estés bien?- le pregunto Chris en un desesperado intento de que Piers no se durmiera

-casarme con Emily- le respondió débilmente sonriendo-¿y usted capitán?

-me reconciliaré con Jill- dijo sonriendo- la echo de mucho de menos-y miro al joven el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta- Piers-dijo zarandeándolo levemente-Piers aguanta ahora no puedes dormirte. ¡Piers!-grito cuando vio que su compañero había perdido el conocimiento. -¡mierda!- grito enfadado Chris. Inmediatamente cogió su radio e intento comunicarse con la base de operaciones. –Redfield a base de operaciones, responda

-aquí base de operaciones. ¿Qué ocurre agente Redfield?-pregunto el operador al otro lado de la línea

-me encuentro en una capsula de salvamento, mi compañero, el teniente Piers Nivans ha sido herido de gravedad. Me temo que ha sido infectado por el nuevo virus, pero no estoy seguro, es posible que se trat de una variante al virus C. Solicito ayuda inmediatamente.

-bien capitán Redfield, intentaremos localizarle mediante su baliza de localizamiento de su chaleco, le enviare un helicóptero de rescate

-¿me tienen ya localizado en el mapa?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos

-si capitán, el helicóptero tardará como máximo veinte minutos en llegar a su posición. Tras rescatarlos usted y el teniente Nivans serán trasladados al portaaviones _BSAA International_

-de acuerdo, quiero que la doctora Rebecca Coen esté en ese portaaviones lo antes posible, me ha entendido

-si señor. El general Briggs se puso en contacto con ella. Ahora mismo la doctora Coen se encuentra a bordo del helicóptero de rescate.

-bien gracias. Dejare el canal de la radio abierta por si hay algún cambio- le dijo Chris al operador- Ya solo queda esperar a que nos encuentren y que no se demasiado tarde- se dijo Chris a sí mismo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Rescate

**Hola a todos que tal estais?**

**como prometí aqui esta el tercer capitulo ya reeditado. Espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Antes de dejaros con el Fic queria agradeceros a todos aquellos que me habeis ido dejando reviews o que me habeis estado mandado PM muchísimas gracias de verdad, no sabeis la alegría que me daba mirar el correo y ver vuestros mensajes, que han sido un gran apoya tanto a la hora de estudiar como de escribir. Muchísmas Gracias sois los mejores!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Rescate

Hacia ya un rato que la cápsula había salido a la superficie. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, el nerviosismo de Chris se incrementaba. _¿Dónde estará el maldito helicóptero?_- se pregunto a si mismo frustrado mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la cápsula pero siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre su malherido compañero- _debería de estar aquí ya_.-se repetía incesantemente Chris

-Chris ¿estás ahí?, soy Rebecca cambio- sonó la radio de Chris sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Rebecca?- pregunto felizmente Chris- ¿Dónde estáis? Cambio- le preguntó Chris preocupado.

-desde mi posición se puede ver la cápsula de salvamento-le contesto, intentado calmarle los ánimos- ¿Cómo está Piers? Cambio

-perdió el conocimiento hará unos 15 minutos, por ahora no parece que el virus haya continuado mutando, por lo menos externamente. Cambio

-bien ya estamos sobre la capsula Chris, ¿puedes abrir la compuerta?

-si puedo- dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia el botón que abriría la pesada compuerta.

-Muy bien- le respondió Rebecca desde lo alto del helicóptero- Te diré lo que haremos. Vamos a bajar a la cápsula, así podre ver cómo está Piers y si hace falta sedarlo, para evitar que se pueda poner violento. En cuanto esté estabilizado se le subirá al helicóptero y después subirás tu, ¿de acuerdo?- le explico su amiga.

-me parece bien – le contesto Chris, quien se había asomado por la compuerta y estaba observando a Rebecca

-bien haya voy- dijo Rebecca despidiéndose de él.

Desde su posición Chris pudo ver como la gran puerta del helicóptero se abría y como tres personas, entre ellas Rebecca se situaban justo en el borde del helicóptero preparándose para saltar. Uno a uno fueron zambulléndose en el agua y comenzaban a nadar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la capsula flotando. Una vez llegaron a la capsula, Chris les ayudo a subir.

-hola Chris- le saludo Rebecca, dándole un rápido abrazo, tras quitarse el casco- ¿a ti te han infectado?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Piers

-no- le respondió el

-¿cómo se infecto?- le pregunto mientras examinaba el brazo de Piers que había sufrido mutaciones, y el rostro del joven.

-se inyecto a sí mismo el virus C-le respondió Chris con la voz quebrada- creo que es una nueva cepa.

-dios mío- respondió horrorizada Rebecca- espero que el profesor Doug, no tarde mucho en dar con una vacuna que pueda servirnos para curarlo.

-¿el profesor Doug?- preguntó sorprendido Chris

-si, está en el portaviones esperándonos. En cuanto se enteró de lo que había ocurrido el china él y su sobrino Ricky fueron a ayudar a los heridos- le contesto Rebecca al tiempo que tomaba las constantes del joven.- ¿a despertado después de perder el conocimiento?- preguntó de repente, tras anotar las constantes en una pequeña libreta que llevaba

-si- dijo Chris

-¿y cómo estaba?- preguntó Rebecca interesada

- decía que tenía mucho calor y estaba muy mareado.

_Flashback _

_ -¿capitán?-pregunto de repente desorientado Piers_

_ -hola Piers- le respondió Chris mientras se arrodillaba junto a él- ¿cómo te encuentras?_

_ -tengo calor- le respondió al tiempo que intentaba quitarse sin éxito la palestina que llevaba en el cuello._

_ -espera- dijo Chris ayudándole- yo te la quito- elevó un poco la cabeza de Piers, que hasta ese momento estaba descansando debajo del chaleco antibalas de Chris, y le quito el pañuelo- creo que tienes fiebre- le dijo preocupado cuando toco la frente de Piers - pero es buena señal- respondió rápidamente al ver el rostro de terror de Piers- eso significa que tu cuerpo está combatiendo la infección, que estas luchando-dijo en un intento por animar a su joven camarada_

_ -si pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a resistir?, ¿cuánto me queda para convertirme en un maldito zombie?-le pregunto el joven con un tono mitad de enfado mitad de miedo._

_ - ya nos han localizado, en cuanto nos rescaten te atenderán los mejores médicos, entre ellos la doctora Coen. _

_ - eso ya me da igual- dijo incorporándose del suelo- ¡mire me capitán!- le grito enfadado- ¡mire mi brazo derecho!, ¿ve algo que le recuerde que hay antes había un brazo?- le pregunto mientras elevaba un poco su brazo completamente mutado_

_ -Piers no … _

_ -¡cállese!- le pidió con las lágrimas saltadas- ¿por qué no me dejo allí?, hubiera sido mejor para todos. ¿por qué tubo que hablar de Emily?-le reprendió el al tiempo que intentaba ponerse en pie, pero le fue imposible ya que de repente para él la sala no paraba de dar vueltas. _

_ -tranquilo-le dijo Chris al tiempo que lo agarraba en un intento por evitar que se desplomara y se callera en el suelo. _

_ Fin del Flashback _

-Bien vamos a ponerle en la cesta del helicóptero. Aquí no hay mucho que podamos hacer por el- dijo apenada

-entonces, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?- pregunto Chris preocupado

- Chris me temo que por ahora lo único que puedo hacer por él es tenerlo sedado, e inyectarle la cura del virus C, que por desgracia solo es un prototipo- le contestó apenada

-pero ese es el virus C- le replicó Chris

-me temo que no. Si fuera el virus C, Piers se hubiera convertido en un _J'avo_. Me temo, que nos enfrentamos a un nueva versión del virus C.

_1 días más tarde._

Dolor. Ese fue lo primero pudo sentir Piers cuando comenzó a volver poco a poco en sí. El dolor se concentraba sobre todo en su mitad derecha del cuerpo.

Tras un duro esfuerzo consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos sin que la sala girase alrededor suyo. Se inclino un poco y echó un vistazo al sitio en el que se encontraba.

Estaba en una gran habitación blanca, la cual olía al desinfectante que suele utilizar en los hospitales, también pudo ver que su uniforme había sido retirado por completo y que ahora llevaba nada más que un par de pantalones blancos de pijama. En su pecho había un par de electrodos, que estaban conectados a unas máquinas que constantemente tomaban sus constantes, también pudo apreciar que en su brazo izquierdo había una gran vía intravenosa que se conectaba con varios sueros.

Entonces se volvió y miro hacia su derecha llevándose un fuerte impacto, cuando pudo ver con más claridad que antes aquellas horribles mutaciones que no permitían ver su brazo..

-¿teniente Nivans?- preguntó una voz ronca a su lado, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos.

Piers no fue capaz de contestar, simplemente se volvió y miró al hombre que se encontraba junto a él.

-doctora Coen- dijo el nombre por una radio que llevaba sujeta al bolsillo de su bata de médico- el teniente Nivans está consiente

- gracias- respondió Rebecca al otro lado de la línea- enseguida estoy allí

Solo tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y por ella apareciera Rebecca vestida con ropa de médico, enseguida se enfundó sus guantes y se acercó a Piers con paso decidido.

-puedes irte si quieres yo me quedo con el- le dijo Rebecca a su ayudante -Hola Piers- dijo Rebecca volviéndose hacia Piers- Soy Rebecca Coen, una amiga de Chris Redfield ¿cómo estás?- dijo mirando las lecturas que salían de las maquinas a las que estaba conectado Piers

El joven abrió un par de veces la boca e intentó hablar, pero no fue capaz de gesticular ninguna palabra, debido a que tenía la boca muy seca.

-Espera- le dijo Rebecca al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y se acercó a una pequeña mesa en la que había una jarra de agua y un par de vasos de cristal. Cogió una pajita de plástico y la introdujo en el vaso tras haberlo llenado de agua- ten bebe un poco- dijo al tiempo que le colocaba la pajita cerca de los labios para que pudiera beber.

El joven empezó a absorber el líquido, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo sediento que se encontraba.

-gracias- respondió Piers débilmente cuando despego sus agrietados labios de la pajita.

-¿cómo estás?- volvió a preguntarle Rebecca

-me duele todo, tengo mucho calor y nauseas.

- eso puede ser debido al suero que estamos administrando cada cuatro horas. Deberías de volver a tumbarte- le aconsejo ella al tiempo que lo ayudaba a recostarse en la cama.

Entonces Rebecca cogió una silla de plástico y se sentó junto a él.

-Rebecca-la llamo débilmente Piers- tengo mucho calor, es como si el cuerpo me estuviera ardiendo.

-voy a ponerte el termómetro- dijo Rebecca sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su bata un pequeño termómetro de mercurio. Al cabo de un rato lo retiró y leyó en voz alta la temperatura- 39,9ºC

-¿eso es malo?- preguntó Piers asustado al oír la tempertatura

-aún es pronto para saberlo. Desde que estas aquí te ha ido subiendo gradualmente la fiebre grado- dijo mientras anotaba la temperatura en la libreta en la que llevaba un control de sus constantes. –No debes de preocuparte- dijo cuando bien la cara de preocupación del joven

-¿qué me está pasando?, ¿Qué estáis haciéndome?, ¿dónde estoy?- le preguntó el joven un poco alterado, volviéndose a incorporar de la camilla.

-lo primero de todo tranquilízate- le aconsejo Rebecca- estas en E.E.U.U., llevas inconsciente un día y medio. En cuanto al tratamiento, te estamos poniendo cada cuatro horas un antisuero para el virus C, por desgracia tú tienes una nueva cepa del virus C.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

- estamos trabajando sin descanso para encontrar un antisuero que te sea efectivo.

-¿y qué va a pasar con mi brazo?- preguntó asustado

- aún es pronto para saberlo. Deberías intentar dormir un poco. Voy a ponerte un poco de morfina para que puedas descansar- y preparó una inyección que le suministró por la vía intravenosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos de haberle suministrado la morfina Piers se durmió. Rebecca al verle descansar esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Decidió ir a su despacho y echarle tranquilamente un vistazo a sus notas y decidir que podía hacerse en un futuro con el estado de Piers. cuando llegó a su despacho vio que Chris la estaba esperando allí.

-¿cómo esta?-le pregunto nada más verla

- se ha despertado. Por ahora hemos conseguido frenar el avance del virus, pero aún no hay un antisuero, Jake y Sherry, van a ponerse a trabajar con ello en cuanto aterrice su avión. ¿Y tu cómo estás?, veo que al fin seguiste mi consejo y te diste una ducha.

-si, fui a los vestuarios y aproveché para cambiarme de ropa. Aún no he vuelto a casa-dijo mirando al suelo- y tampoco he ido a ver a Emily

-¿quién es Emily?- preguntó interesada

-es la prometida de Piers- respondió él tristemente.

-deberías de irte a casa Chris, Evans te echa mucho de menos, al igual que Jill.

- no puedo Rebecca, hace seis meses me fui así sin más, me largue.

_Flash back _

_ Chris acaba de regresar a casa, su ropa olía a tabaco y a alcohol, el típico olor que se podía encontrar a esas horas de la noche en cualquier bar. Chris anduvo lo más sigiloso que podía por el suelo de su casa, intentado que sus pasos no resonaran mucho sobre el suelo de parque. Debían de ser más de las tres de la mañana lo que quería decir que tanto Jill como Evans ya estaban durmiendo._

_ Cuando llegó a la escalera, Chris se apoyo en la barandilla para quitarse los zapatos, cuando por su lado derecho se encendió una luz que lo cegó durante unos segundos. Cuando al fin recuperó su visión Chris pudo ver que Jill quién había encendido la luz y que lo miraba fijamente._

_ -hola Jill- dijo Chris_

_ -¿sabes qué hora es?-le preguntó Jill acercándose a él._

_ -muy tarde- respondió Chris_

_ -exacto-respondió la rubia- muy tarde. ¿y sabes donde deberías de haber estado esta noche?_

_ -no- reconoció Chris avergonzado mirando el suelo fijamente._

_ -yo te diré donde deberías de haber estado. Deberías de haber cenado con tu hijo y conmigo- dijo ella señalando con su mano al piso de arriba, donde Evans estaba durmiendo ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo- ya es la tercera vez esta semana que tengo que mentirle diciéndole que estás trabajando y que por eso vuelves tan tarde- dijo enfadada Jill con las lágrimas saltadas_

_ -Jill… yo- empezó Chris _

_ -no. Guárdate tus escusas, no quiero oírlas-dijo ella con la voz quebrada debido al llanto_

_ Chris no sabía que decirle simplemente permaneció allí de pie mirando como la mujer a la que más amaba estaba llorando debido a su comportamiento. _

_ -quiero que te marches- dijo Jill una vez se hubo calmado un poco- no puedo seguir así_

_ -¿qué?-pregunto atónito Chris _

_ -quiero que te marches- y señalo la puerta de calle- te he hecho la maleta- dijo secándose con su mano algunas lágrimas esporádicas que caían por sus sonrojados ojos._

_ -yo no quiero irme Jill- reconoció Chris con las lágrimas saltadas._

_ -ya es demasiado tarde-le respondió ella _

_ -si eso es lo quieres- dijo Chris aún confuso por todo lo que acababa de pasar._

_ -papa- grito una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras- no te vayas- dijo Evans bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que podía._

_ -Evans- dijo Chris secándose rápidamente sus lágrimas para que el pequeño no las viera._

_ -no te vayas-volvió a repetir Evans cuando bajo las escaleras- por favor- le suplicó- abrazándose a su cintura_

_ -Evans vuelve a la cama- pidió Jill, la cual había vuelto a llorar al ver que el pequeño había escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación. _

_ -venga campeón-dijo Chris intentando separarse de su hijo- tengo que irme_

_ -no- grito Evans agarrándose más fuerte a su padre._

_Fin del Flash back _

-estoy segura de que Jill te perdonará-dijo Rebecca colocando su brazo en el hombro de Chris en un intento por animarlo- Ve a casa Chris, descansa un poco y mañana ve a ver a Emily y cuéntale lo que ha pasado. Si hay algún cambio te avisaré.

* * *

**Como veis el capitulo es un poco triste, sobre todo el final.**

**Bueno deciros que para los que no sabeis quien es Doug Wright o Ricky, deciros que estos dos personajes aparecen en el comic "RESIDENT EVIL MARHAWA DESIRE", y me gustaron asi que pense en incluir. Aquellos que quieran leer el fic os recomiendo que visites la pagina "Submanga" y en el buscador pongais el titulo que os he dicho. No obstante si alguno no lo encuentra, que me mande un PM y yo le mando el enlace. A dia de hoy hay subidos unos 15 capitulos y dos especiales.**

**Sin más os dejo, espero que os haya gustado como se ha quedado el capitulo y me dejeis vuestras opiniones. **

**Un abrazo muy fuerte,**

**NAMINE REDFIELD**


	4. Capitulo 4: Reconciliación

**Hola aqui os dejo el capitulo 4 ya reeditado, este es un poco más alegre que el anterior. Espero que os guste.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, SOIS LOS MEJORES!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Reconciliación

Chris se encontraba parado enfrente de la que hasta así poco más de siete meses había sido su casa. Esa casa la habían comprado él y Jill hacía dos años, con la promesa de empezar a formar una gran familia.

Ahora, ya no quedaba nada de esa promesa.

Tras su regreso de Edonia, Chris se había vuelto más introvertido que antes, y se negaba a contarle a Jill lo que había ocurrido en la misión. Cada vez las pesadillas eran peores, una y otra vez se le repetía en su cabeza la imagen de todos aquellos grandes soldados y amigos convirtiéndose en _J'avo_. Debido a ellas se negaba a dormir, e en lugar de ello pasaba las noches bebiendo solo en un bar y fumando, sin importarle lo preocupadas que pudieran estar Jill o Claire.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que Jill le hizo la maleta y le dijo que se fuera de casa, que no podía seguir viendo como el hombre al que amaba se iba autodestruyendo a sí mismo, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Chris comenzó a andar por el jardín de la casa y subió los escalones del porche, parándose de nuevo ante la puerta de la casa. Pensó durante unos segundos si debía o no llamar. Sin más dilación llamó al timbre. Al cabo de unos instantes Jill abrió la puerta.

-Chris- dijo ella sorprendida

-hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Chris

-¿cómo estás?-preguntó preocupada- Leon me ha contado lo de China.

-yo estoy bien, pero….- no fue capaz de continuar la frase,

-¿qué ha pasado Chris?- preguntó ella preocupada

-Piers- fue lo único que fue capaz de responderle antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

-o dios mío- respondió Jill llevándose las manos a la boca. Así varios años que conocía a joven, y en seguida ambos entablaron una buena amistad.

- está muy mal, se inyecto a sí mismo una nueva cepa del virus C

-¿dónde está ahora?

-está en el hospital de la sede, Rebecca está llevando su caso. También han avisado al profesor Doug.

-¿lo sabe Emily?- dijo Jill

-aun no he sido capaz de contárselo.

-¿quieres pasar?, a Evans le gustará verte- le propuso ella en un intento por animarle un poco

-si claro, si a ti no te importa que pase- reconoció tímidamente Chris. Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas por pasar y estar aunque solo fueran unos minutos con ella y con su hijo.

-no, claro que no- dijo mientras abría más la puerta para que el pasara. ¿Por qué no vas al salón?- le indico Jill- he hecho café, voy a por él a la cocina.

Chris le hizo caso y se dirigió al salón de la casa, mientras observaba como nada había cambiado a su alrededor desde el día en que Jill le hizo la maleta y lo echo de casa.

La foto del día de su boda aún seguía en su sitio, junto a la entrada del salón, esto reconfortó un poco a Chris. Cuando entró en el salón se llevo una sorpresa al ver que su hermana estaba sentada en el sofá. La pelirroja nada más ver a su aparecer a su hermano por la puerta se levantó y se acercó lentamente a él.

-hola Chris

-hola Claire

-¿cómo estás?-le pregunto la pelirroja al cabo de unos segundos, intentando romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-bien- le respondió Chris, sin saber que más decir

-aquí tienes el café Chris- respondió Jill apareciendo detrás suya al tiempo que le ofrecía una taza

-gracias-le dijo el cogiendo la

-¿por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos un rato?-propuso Jill sentándose junto a Claire en el sofá.

-si pero antes- dijo Chris dejando la taza sobre una mesita pequeña de color caoba que estaba decorando el salón- os debo una disculpa-empezó Chris- en realidad se la debo a muchísima gente. Siento haber sido un idiota durante estos últimos seis meses. También siento haberos tenidos tan preocupados por mis actos- término diciendo si ser capaz de mirarlas a los ojos, debido a la enorme vergüenza que sentía.- nunca debí de comportarme como un crío, debido de haber sido valiente y hacer frente a mis actos, no huir de ellos.

-Chris- dijo Jill levantándose del sofá y acercándose a él- no pasa nada te perdonamos- y se abrazó fuertemente a él- Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca- le dijo llorando- no sabes lo duro que ha sido para todos nosotros ver como te autodestruías a ti mismo mientras nosotros no sabíamos que más hacer para ayudarte

-no lo volveré a hacer-prometió Chris llorando también- Jill, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia. Os he echado mucho de menos- reconoció abiertamente separándose un poco de Jill.

-nosotros a ti también-dijo Claire levantándose del sofá- ven aquí hermanito- dijo abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo.

Los hermanos Redfield estuvieron abrazados durante un rato, cuando se rompió, Jill se volvió a abrazó a Chris y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-quiero que vuelvas a casa Chris- le susurró al odio

Cuando se separaron Chris la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y le respondió- yo también quiero volver a casa- le respondió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿por qué no subes y vas a ver a Evans?- le propuso Jill

-¿dónde está?-dijo emocionado Chris, ya que hacía cerca de un mes que no veía a su hijo

-está en su habitación, jugando con Leon y sus coches de juguete- respondió Claire

Chris no esperó ni un segundo más y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se paró para poder mirar por la puerta, y vió como su hijo estaba tirado en la moqueta del suelo jugando entretenidamente con sus coches al tiempo que con su voz intentaba imitar el sonido del motor de un coche.

De repente el niño volvió la cara hacia la puerta de la habitación y vio allí asomado a su padre, rápidamente dejo sus coches a un lado, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia su padre con los brazos abiertos. Chris sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió en brazos y los abrazó fuertemente.

-papi- dijo el niño feliz- ¿Cuándo has vuelto?, mama no me dijo nada de que ibas a venir- dijo muy emocionado

-volví ayer- dijo Chris mientras lo bajaba al suelo- cada día estas más grande campeón- y le revolvió un poco el pelo cariñosamente.

-hola Chris- dijo León levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ellos.

-hola Leon, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Chris mientras le estrechaba la mano a su cuñado

-bien, no me puedo quejar. Un par de costillas rotas, unos cuantos puntos y poco más. ¿y tú?

-bien, igual que tu. El que está peor es Piers.

-¿qué le pasa al tío Piers?- pregunto Evans preocupado

-nada cariño-dijo Chris arrodillándose delante del niño- verás se ha puesto enfermo, y lo han tenido que hospitalizar- dijo tratando de calmar al niño.

-espero que se mejore- dijo él triste

-yo también lo espero hijo- dijo Chris

-Evans, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a tu padre lo que hacéis ahora en el cole?, a lo mejor él puede ayudarte con el proyecto de ciencias- dijo Leon intentando desviar la atención del niño sobre el estado de su tío Piers

-si-y corrió hacia su mochila y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos y a dejarlos encima de su cama para así poder enseñarle a su padre todo lo que había hecho en el colegio durante su ausencia.

Tras dejar a Chris y a Evans hablando sobre el colegio, Leon bajo las escaleras y se reunió en el salón con Jill y Claire.

-¿qué tal ha ido cariño?-preguntó Claire al verle aparecer por la puerta del salón

-muy bien. Evans le está enseñando lo que ha hecho en el colegio-respondió Leon sentándose junto a ella y cogiéndola de la mano.

-Eso está bien- respondió Jill sonriendo- Evans le ha echado mucho de menos en este último mes. Lo ha pasado muy mal.

_Flash- back_

_ -te odio-grito enfadado Evans- ¿por qué echaste a papa de casa?_

_ -Evans-dijo Jill acercándose al niño_

_ -déjame, tú no eres mi madre-y acto seguido el niño subió corriendo las escaleras de la casa para poder encerarse en su habitación. _

_Fin del Flash- back_

-todos le hemos echado de menos- reconoció pensativa Claire.

Después de la cena y de que Leon y Claire se hubieran marchado ya a casa, fue la hora de meter a Evans en la cama, Jill le dijo a Chris que lo hiciera el.

-muy bien- dijo Chris arropando al pequeño- es hora de dormir campeón- y le besó en la frente.

-papa-le llamó el niño antes de que abandonara la habitación- ¿vas a volver a marcharte?-le pregunto triste

-no- y se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado del niño- he vuelto para quedarme. No voy a ir a ningún lado esta vez Evans- dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-bien-respondió el niño feliz, abrazándose fuertemente a su osito de peluche- hasta mañana papa. Te quiero.

-hasta mañana, yo también te quiero-dijo levantándose de la cama

-papa- volvió a llamarlo Evans-

-¿si?

-¿mañana me puedes llevar tu a clase?

-por supuesto- dijo sonriendo Chris- ahora duerme, es tarde- y salió de la habitación dejando un poco encajada la puerta, en caso de que el pequeño se levantara de noche.

Chris bajo las escaleras sintiéndose en esos momentos el hombre más afortunado del mundo, no solo había vuelto de una misión sumamente peligrosa, sino que todo iba volviendo poco a poco a encajar en su vida.

Al llegar a la planta baja se dirigió a la cocina, donde Jill estaba terminando de limpiar los platos.

-¿ya lo has acostado?-preguntó Jill al escuchar unos pasos detrás suya

-si-dijo feliz Chris- Jill, mañana he de ir a casa de Emily y contarle lo de Piers, ¿podrías venir conmigo?- le pidió cuando llegó a la altura de ella

-si, iré contigo- dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa

Como agradecimiento Chris fue a besarle en la mejilla, pero ella volvió la cara, y al final acabaron besándose en los labios. Al principio Chris se quedó sin saber qué hacer, hacía cerca de cuatro meses que no había besado sus labios, pero entonces Jill abrió la boca y comenzó a besarlo más intensamente, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su amado.

Cuando el beso se rompió debido a la falta de oxígeno, Jill abrazó fuertemente a Chris y le dijo esas dos palabras que hacía tanto tiempo que habría dejado de escuchar _Te quiero_.

A la mañana siguiente Chris y Jill se dirigieron a la casa de Emily y de Piers. Al llamar al timbre, les recibió una joven con una melena rubia, y con un poco de barriga debido al embarazo, que se le comenzaba ya a notar, si esta no usaba ropa que se ajustara a su figura.

-hola- dijo alegre mientras le dejaba pasar- ¿y Piers?, otra vez han vuelto a fallar sus análisis de sangre y tiene que quedarse hospitalizado como la ultima vez- dijo sonriendo mientras le dirigía al salón para poder sentarse en el sofá.

_Flash back_

_ -no es justo-se quejo Piers- ¿Por qué no me vuelven a repetir los análisis?-le dijo al médico_

_ -lo siento, pero no podemos volver a repetirte los análisis hoy-se limitó a decirle el médico- hay que esperar hasta mañana, cuando tu cuerpo haya descansado._

_ -pero estoy bien-volvió a repetir- ni siquiera estoy herido_

_ -lo siento Piers-dijo Chris, interviniendo en la conversación-me temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche. ¿Quieres que llame a Emily?- le propuso al joven._

_ -si, si no se preocupara. Dígale lo de los análisis y que mañana la veré- dijo volviéndose a echar en la cama._

_Fin del flash back_

-tenemos que hablar Emily- dijo Chris serio- es sobre Piers.

-no-dijo la joven temiéndose lo peor.

-fue infectado por un zombie, ahora mismo lo están tratando en el hospital. Está en las mejores manos

-dios mío- dijo ella levantándose- quiero verle-dijo la joven con las lagrimas saltadas.

-ahora mismo, nadie puede verle- le respondió Jill

-me da igual. Quiero ir al hospital y hablar con quien le esté tratando.- dijo ella

-vale, te llevaremos-dijo Chris.

-voy a por una chaqueta y nos vamos- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Emily se fue rápidamente del salón y se dirigió al dormitorio principal. Al entrar se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, al ver una de las sudaderas de Piers.

Sin pensarlo la cogió y se la puso, no le importaba que se le quedara grande, en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era poder oler su olor, ese olor que ha ella tanto le gustaba, que era el resultado de una mezcla del aftershave y de la colonia que se ponía el joven.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Por ahora me he puesto a trabajar en el capitulo Nº 11 de mi otro Fic "A donde quiera que vayas", que como muchos ya sabeis Jill volvio!. No se para cuando estará ya que dentro de poco tendré los exámenes finales, lo que quiere decir que apenes pondre el ordenador =(**

**Tambien quiero deciros que tengo previsto subir en mi pagina de deviantart (podeis encontrar la pagina en mi perfil, sino me mandais un PM y os mando el enlace) de la pareja de Piers y Emliy, aunque lo aviso, es de mis primeros dibus asi que no se como quedara. **

**Sin más, me despido.**

**Un abrazo, **

**NAMINE REDFIELD **


	5. capítulo 5: Recuerdos

**Hola a todos que tal?**

**aqui os dejo el capitulo 5 de mi fic "El final de un héroe", espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones**

**un saludo,**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Capitulo 5: recuerdos.

Emily estaba sentada en la sala de espera, hasta hacía poco había estado acompañada por Chris y Jill, pero Jill se había llevado a Chris a la cafetería para que este desayunara algo, ya que apenas había sido capaz de comer algo desde que había regresado ayer de la misión, los nervios y la incertidumbre no se lo permitía.

La joven tenía una mano descansando en su barriga y la movía de arriba abajo, estaba nerviosa y eso la ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Sus nervios se debían en parte a que aún no conocía cuál era estado en que se encontraba Piers, y a que los padres de este, de los cuales apenas había oído hablar, estaban al llegar de un momento a otro.

-¿tú eres Emily Saunders?-dijo alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si-respondió Emily levantándose de su asientos-¿y usted son?- dijo mirando a la pareja mayor que estaba justo enfrente de ella

-somos Adam y Margaret Nivans, los padres de Piers- dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano- encantada de por fin poder conocerte Emily, Piers me ha hablado de ti- dijo sonriendole

-lo mismo digo-dijo Emily

-eres tal y como Piers te describió-dijo ella sentándose al lado de donde la joven estaba sentada anteriormente

Emily no sabía que responder, era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación -lo lamento, pero él apenas me ha hablado sobre ustedes-dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-no me extraña, siempre ha sido un maleducado- dijo enfadado Adam- yo no lo crie que para que fuera de eso modo

-Adam, no hables así de tu hijo-le reprendió su mujer- ¿sabes algo de cómo esta?- le preguntó Margaret mirandola

-no, aún no me han dicho nada-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- llevó un rato aquí sentada y nadie sale a decir nada- dijo llorando

-menudo atajo de…-dijo Adam, por su tono se podía ver que el hombre además de enfadado, también estaba asustado por lo que en esos momentos le pudiera estar pasando a su hijo mayor.

-Adam-lo reprendió otra vez su mujer-porque no vas a dar una vuelta. Cuando sepamos algo sobre su estado te avisaré.

Entonces Adam, se fue por donde habían venido, en un intento por despejar su mente y ya de paso ver si podía usar sus innumerables influencias que con el paso de los años se había ido ganando.

-¿por qué no, me cuentas cómo os conocisteis?, Piers me dijo que estaba con alguien, y poco más- dijo Margaret cuando vio que su marido ya se había marchado

-no sé por dónde empezar- reconoció ella- Yo era la canguro del hijo de su capitán-empezó la joven

_Flashback _

_ -vamos Evans, tengo que irme, es un poco tarde- dijo Emily_

_ -quédate un rato más por fa Emily-le pidió el niño_

_ -no puedo, además tu padre ya está aquí-le dijo al pequeño- el te bañara y te meterá en la cama._

_Entonces alguien llamo al timbre de la casa_

_ -Emily, ¿te importaría abrir la puerta por favor?- dijo Chris desde su despacho- es que estoy hablando por teléfono._

_ -no, no me importa_

_ Emily se dirigió a la puerta con Evans en brazos, al abrirla se encontró con un joven, de no más de 22 años. Él era un poco más alto que ella, tenía el pelo corto y de un tono marrón chocolate, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa roja._

_ -hola-dijo el tímidamente- ¿está el capitán Redfield?_

_ -si, claro pasa- dijo ella abriéndole la puerta- soy Emily Saunders- dijo ella presentándose_

_ -yo soy Piers, Piers Nivans- dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa- hola Evans- dijo saludando al pequeño- ¿te acuerdas de mí pequeño?_

_ -si-respondió el niño_

_ -Chris está en su despacho atendiendo una llamada de teléfono-dijo la joven- si quieres puedes esperarle en el salón._

_ -bien-dijo Piers tímidamente._

_ Piers siguió a Emily por la casa hasta que llegaron al salón. Una vez allí dejo a Evans en el sofá, y ella se sentó junto al niño. Piers prefirió esperar de pie._

_ Al cabo de unos segundos se hizo un profundo silencio incomodo en la sala para ambos, hasta que finalmente Emily se atrevió a romperlo._

_ -así que- empezó la joven- ¿trabajas para Chris?_

_ -si, soy uno de sus subordinados y quien le ayuda con el papeleo de la oficina-dijo el mirándola fijamente- ¿y tu?-pregunto interesado_

_ -soy la canguro de Evans, yo me encargo de él cuando Chris o su hermano no pueden quedarse con el pequeño- dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, quien estaba jugando tranquilamente con su osito de peluche.- ¿y a Evans de que le conoces?_

_ -Chris tuvo que llevarlo un día al despacho-le respondió el._

_ La conversación de ambos se vio truncada por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban al salón_

_ -Emily-dijo Chris una vez estuvo en el marco de la puerta- ¿quién era?_

_ -el- dijo ella mientras señalaba a Piers con la mano_

_Chris siguió con la vista la dirección de la mano de la chica y se sorprendió al ver a Piers de pie en un lado del sofá_

_ -Piers-dijo sorprendido Chris- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_ -se fue sin rellenar estos papeles-dijo el joven al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha y le mostraba una carpeta-y son para el lunes sin falta_

_Fin del flashback_

-Piers por aquel entonces ya era la mano derecha de Chris, su capitán. Muchas veces se tuvo que pasar por su casa para que el firmara unos papeles. Pero un día- prosiguió la joven dudando de si debía de seguir o no, pero al sentir como la madre de Piers le agarraba la mano, le dio fuerzas para continuar con su historia- bueno, en realidad fue unos días después, fue cuando por decirlo de algún modo, empezamos a salir.

_Flashback_

_Emily se encontraba sentada en uno de los múltiples bancos que había en el campo de entrenamiento que la B.S.A.A. solía utilizar para sus entrenamientos. Junto a ella se encontraba Evans, el cual se encontraba jugando entretenidamente con sus coches de juguete. _

_ Al ver que el niño estaba tan entretenido jugando, ella se pudo relajar un poco y pensar en sus cosas. Hacía ya una semana desde que había conocido a aquel joven que tenía esos hermosos ojos de color miel que la tenían tan enamorada –oh no-pensó la joven en su fuero interno- me estoy enamorando de él. Pero si apenas le conozco y casi ni hemos hablado. _

_ En un intento por intentar quitar la imagen del joven de su cabeza, ella volvio a fijar la vista al frente, __a lo lejos Chris y Piers estaban terminando su entrenamiento, con el resto de reclutas que completaban el grupo que lideraba Chris. Todos ellos estaban sentados en el césped realizando múltiples estiramientos, al mismo tiempo._

_ De repente la joven vio como uno de los reclutas se la quedó mirando fijamente, y este comenzó a hablar con Piers, el cual se volvió rápidamente y la vio a lo lejos. Este sonrió tímidamente y se volvió hacia el resto del grupo de compañeros que empezaron a burlarse de él, ya que el joven se había puesto un poco colorado._

_ Emily sonrió internamente, se veía que Piers era el más joven y con diferencia de todo el grupo, y como consecuencia todos lo trataban como el hermanito pequeño del grupo. _

_ Finalmente todos se levantaron de césped y vio como Piers se sacudía el pantalón corto de deporte que llevaba, en un intento por quitarse las hojitas que se le habían quedado pegadas. Emily aprovecho ese momento para mirar con detenimiento al joven, ya que la otra vez no pudo hacerlo, se veía de lejos que hacía mucho ejercicio que se debía de cuidar bien._

_ -hola Emily- la saludo Chris-¿te puedes esperar un momento? Así me ducho y luego ya me encargo yo de él. Porque hoy vamos a ir a jugar con la pelota al parque ¿verdad campeón?-le dijo al niño mientras le hacía cosquillas en el barriga._

_-si claro tranquilo. Aún me queda un rato para coger el autobús-dijo ella mientras terminaba de recoger los juguetes del pequeño_

_ -¿autobús?, ¿aun tienes el coche en el taller?-preguntó Chris al tiempo que pensaba en un plan. _

_ -si, y creo que esta vez no va a tener arreglo- respondió ella sonriendo_

_ -¿vas a la residencia universitaria?, porque creo que Piers va para la universidad a entregar unos trabajos- le respondió con sutileza. Desde hacía una semana, cuando ambos jóvenes se habían encontrado en su casa, sabía que había algo de química entre ambos- ¡Piers!-llamó al joven que estaba cogiendo su mochila y se disponía a poner rumbo a los vestuario._

_ -¿si capitán?-dijo acercándose_

_ -¿podrías acercar a Emily a la residencia universitaria?, tiene el coche en el taller…_

_ -si claro, sin problemas-le respondió entusiasmado el joven, mirándola y dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿te puedes esperar quince minutos? Así me ducho antes de irme…-dijo aun sonriendo el joven. _

_ -si claro tranquilo-dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente-yo tengo que esperar de todas formas a Chris_

_ -bien-dijo el joven- ahora vuelvo, y junto con el resto de sus compañeros puso rumbo a los vestuarios. _

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Piers estudiando en la universidad?-pregunto extrañada Margaret

-si, y he de decirle, que es uno de los mejores de su clase- respondió Emily

-¿Qué estudia?-pregunto interesada Margaret, ya que este no le había comentado nada

-biología, aun le quedan algunas asignaturas, pero…-fue incapaz de terminar la frase ya que empezó a llorar- ya no sé si podrá terminarla- dijo entre las hipadas del llanto

-tranquila cielo, ya verás como se recuperará-dijo Margaret mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Entonces notó como la barriga de la joven estaba como un poco abultada

-¿estás embarazada?-pregunto sorprendida separándose de ella

-si, de unos tres meses. ¿Cómo lo sabe?, aún nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mis padres- preguntó Emily asustada

-cariño-dijo secándole las lágrimas-una madre lo nota.

-Piers aún no lo sabe-dijo con tono triste

-¿dime cuanto lleváis como novios?- preguntó Margaret en un intento por animar a emily

-pues unos tres años, y desde los últimos tres meses estamos prometidos-dijo mostrándole su mano, en la cual llevaba puesto un anillo de compromiso.

-es muy bonito-dijo contemplando el anillo- mi hijo tiene suerte de tenerte como novia, se ve que eres una chica encantadora, y el debe de estar locamente enamorado de ti como para comprarte ese anillo.

-yo le amo muchísimo-dijo la joven

-¿sigue siendo un cabezota?-le preguntó la madre del joven

-si, muchísimo-dijo riendo

_Flashback_

_ Piers y Emily llevaban poco más de un mes viviendo juntos, así como poco más de un año desde que el joven se había atrevido a pedirle una cita, y ella había aceptado encantada. Tras esa primera cita, siguieron muchas más y a raíz de ello se fueron enamorando el uno del otro._

_ El despertador comenzó a sonar, de repente salió una delgada mano de mujer de debajo de las sábanas y lo apagó. La chica se volvió para mirar a su novio, quien parecía completamente ajeno a que el despertador hubiera sonado_

_ -Piers- comenzó a hablar- es hora de levantarse- dijo sacudiéndole cariñosamente_

_ Cuando vio que su novio no se inmutó se incorporó un poco para mirarlo- ¿Piers?-preguntó acariciándole el rostro- cariño, ¿estás bien?-preguntó al notar como la frente de Piers estaba humedad debido al sudor. _

_ -¿Emily?-pregunto él en un susurro-no me encuentro bien_

_ -déjame que te vea-y apartó las sábanas que los cubría a ambos, gracias a ello pudo notar como el joven estaba tiritando de frío y que todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente cubierto de un capa de sudor frío.- voy por el termómetro._

_ Emily salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con algunos suministro médicos._

_ -déjame que te ponga esto cariño-y le colocó el termómetro en la boca- 39,5 C-leyó en voz alta cuando se lo sacó de la boca. _

_ -tengo frío-dijo Piers tiritando más fuerte que antes._

_ -voy a llamar al médico-dijo asustada. Tras hablar con el médico, voy a entrar al dormitorio con un par de compresas húmedas y se las puso en la cabeza.-tranquilo, te pondrás bien._

_ Al final resultó que Piers tenía un fuerte resfriado que le había afectado muy fuerte. Estuvo dos días ingresado en el hospital hasta que los médicos consiguieron bajarle la fiebre._

_ -por fin nos vamos a casa-dijo el joven feliz, que aún estaba sentado en la cama del hospital._

_ -si, y por tu bien, espero que empieces a cuidarte- dijo la joven. Entonces le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo_

_ -¿qué es esto?-preguntó él extrañado_

_ -es para ti. Ábrelo- dijo ella sentándose junto a él en la cama _

_ El joven lo abrió y se quedo muy extrañado cuando vio que dentro había un pañuelo tipo palestina de color marrón claro.- no pensarás que me voy a poner esto ¿verdad?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente._

_ -o sí, sí que lo harás- se lo quitó de las manos y procedió a colocárselo- no pienso volver a pasar por esto, todo porque eres un cabezota que no se pone una chaqueta cuando hace frío._

_ -pero Emily- se quejo el joven_

_ -te lo vas a poner-dijo ella enfadada- y como te vea sin él, te castigaré sin comer el postre ese que prepara mi madre y que tanto te gusta_

_ -está bien, me lo pondré siempre que haga frío- dijo el joven resignado._

_ La joven al oír la respuesta del chico, le sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él para besarle. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Al final del pasillo se podían oír unos pasos que cada vez sonaban más cercanos. Ambas mujeres miraron el gran pasillo y sonrieron aliviadas cuando vieron aparecer a una mujer vestida de médico, y con unos informes entre sus manos

-¿eres Emily, la prometida de Piers Nivans?-pregunto cuando estuvo a la altura de ambas

-si, y ella es su madre- dijo presentándola

-yo soy Rebecca Coen. Estoy tratando a Piers-dijo sentándose junto a ambas

-¿cómo está?-preguntaron amabas mujeres preocupadas

-por ahora se ha conseguido frenar el avance del virus, estamos esperando a que lleguen algunas personas, que creemos nos pueden ayudar a establecer una cura que ayude a Piers a eliminar el virus de su organismo. ¿Tiene algún hermano o hermana?

-si ¿por qué lo pregunta?-preguntó la madre dudosa, ya que no sabía que importancia podía tener el hecho de que Piers tuviera o no hermanos.

-ahora mismo, el está débil y no sabemos hasta que punto su organismo se ha visto afectado por el virus. No sabemos si al suministrarle la cura, será capaz de crear sus propios anticuerpos y luchar. Sin embargo-prosiguió- si se le suministra a un hermano directo, este fabricará sus propios anticuerpos, se les extraerán, y se le inyectarán a Piers, la probabilidad de rechazo es muy baja- terminó de explicar- en cuanto al hermano, podéis estar tranquilas, no le pasará nada.- dijo tranquilizando a la mujer mayor

-hablaré con sus hermanos-dijo su madre levantándose de su asiento y sacando su teléfono móvil.

-¿cree que se salvará?-preguntó Emily muy preocupada

-aún es pronto para saberlo, lo único que podemos hacer una vez suministrada la cura es esperar. Ojala pudiera darte una respuesta, pero lamentablemente no la tengo- dijo Rebecca muy apenada por la joven.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los innumerables laboratorios de la B.S.A.A. se encontraba el profesor Doug, mirando al microscopio una muestra de sangre que acaba de recibir de Piers. Mientras observaba la muestra, iba mirando y consultando varios libros y manuales que tenía abiertos en la mesa.

Detrás suya pudo sentir como se abría la puerta del laboratorio, y se giró y vió que la persona que había entrado no era otra que su sobrino Ricky

-¿has encontrado algo tío?-pregunto Ricky sentándose a su lado

-no, por ahora parece que el virus no está avanzando. Pero no sé cuánto más podrá seguir aguantando Piers. Espero que Sherry y Jake vuelvan pronto, a cada hora que pasa Piers se debilita.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Antes se me había pasado deciros, que muchas gracias por los mensajes privados y Reviews que me llegan, tanto de este Fic como de "A donde quiera que vayas".**

**muchas gracias por leer.**

**un abrazo, **

**Namine Redfield**


	6. Chapter 6: llegan refuerzos

**Hola**

**aqui os dejo el capituo 6 ya reeditado. no se cuadno tendré el siguiente listo, ya que la próxima semana, empiezan mis examenes, y duran más o menos un mes :(, pero bueno, tranquilos, ire recogiendo ideas y anotandolas para cuando me ponga a escribir los capitulos. **

**un abrazo, **

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

Capitulo 6: llegan los refuerzos

Chris y Jill se encontraban en la cafetería que había en el interior del hospital de la BSAA. Chris se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y estaba jugando con la cucharita de plástico de su café, mientras Jill lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Chris tienes que comer algo-le dijo ella agarrándole las manos con dulzura

-no puedo Jill-le respondió el sin mirarla

-oh venga ya Chris- y ella desplazo sus manos hasta posarlas en el rostro de su amado, y haciendo uso de su fuerza, le obligó a mirarla- tienes que hacerlo, apenas has comido algo desde que volviste de China. Ayer me di cuenta de que apenas tocaste la cena, pero no te dije nada porque estaba Evans delante, y ya ha estado bastante preocupado por ti- le dijo preocupada

-no tengo hambre Jill- le respondió él débilmente. –No paro de darle vueltas a todo este asunto. Les he fallado a todos: Finn, Ben, Andy, Carl, Piers, a ti, a Claire, a Evans….-pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que empezó a llorar

Jill al ver el estado en que se encontraba su marido, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se acercó a él, y lo atrajo fuertemente contra ella al tiempo que Chris depositaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, la cual comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y el rostro en un intento de hacer que se calmara.

Al cabo de unos minutos que ha Jill le parecieron eternos, Chris dejo de moverse, y ya apenas se oían sollozos. Jill cogió y levantó el rostro de Chris y lo acercó al suyo, el tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados debido al llanto y algunas lagrimas esporádicas aun caían por sus mejillas.

-tranquilo-le repitió ella dulcemente- no nos has fallado a ninguno, me oyes, a ninguno-le volvió a repetir, y acto seguido acerco sus labios a los de él y comenzaron a besarse.

Sherry Birkin estaba tecleando con rapidez la pantalla táctil de su teléfono móvil, mientras esperaba a que Jake saliera del baño. El avión que los había traído desde China había tomado tierra hacia poco más de una hora.

Cuando termino de escribir el mensaje, se apoyo contra la pared y siguió esperando a que el joven mercenario saliera del baño. Al parecer este se encontraba un poco indispuesto nada más bajar del avión y necesitaba ir al baño.

-por fin sales- dijo sherry enfadada cuando al fin vio aparecer a Jake por la puerta del baño- Llevo esperándote casi diez minutos. Nos están esperando-dijo tirándole la bolsa de viaje al pecho

-lo siento vale-dijo el cogiendo su mochila.- además, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-la vida de Piers está en peligro, fue infectado por el virus C-le respondió mientras ella cogía su propia bolsa y se disponía a salir del aeropuerto

-¿quién ese soldadito de juguete?-le preguntó riendo

-si ese mismo-le respondió ella sin mirarle

Jake no le respondió, solamente se limitó a seguir a la chica y a subirse al taxi que ella había parado.

Durante el trayecto hasta la sede de la BSAA, el chico no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra, solamente se dedicó a contemplar la ciudad que tenía ante sus ojos y a compararla con Edonia, su ciudad natal.

Tras hablar con la familia de Piers, Rebecca volvió a poner rumbo a la habitación en la que se encontraba el joven soldado, para ver como se encontraba. Cuando llego a la puerta, tecleó el código de seguridad y entro en la habitación, desde lejos pudo observar a Piers, el cual estaba como húmedo. Con decisión Rebecca se acercó a la cama, y contemplo con horror que el joven estaba cubierto de sudor, de su propio sudor para ser más concretos. Rápidamente echo mano del termómetro que tenía en su bata y lo volvió a colocar en el oído del joven.

-40 ºC-dijo horrorizada, la infección debida al virus seguía aumentando a un ritmo descontrolado- necesito ayuda inmediatamente- dijo por el walkie-talkie que colgaba de su cadera- código azul.

Inmediatamente la sala se comenzó a llenar de médicos y enfermeros, cargadas con equipo médico. Rápidamente todos se pusieron a trabajar a la par intentando que la temperatura del joven volviera a ser normal o por lo menos, que no siguiera subiendo.

Al cabo de un de minutos, habían cubierto al joven con una especie de manta en cuyo interior había una especie de líquido frío, que se encargaría de que la temperatura del joven bajara.

-voy a volver a hablar con la familia, haber si han traído al hermano. Quedaos con él, y si la temperatura no varía llamarme enseguida- dijo Rebecca

Rebecca abandonó la sala y empezó a andar por los pasillos de las instalaciones, cuando de repente oyó que alguien la llamaba, se volvió y se encontró con la joven Birkin corriendo hacia ella.

-Sherry-dijo la joven médica emocionada-al fin llegas, justo a tiempo- dijo sonriéndole

-¿cómo está Piers?-preguntó la rubia muy preocupada

-está empeorando rápidamente, ahora mismo su temperatura corporal es de 40º grados, sino conseguimos que baje, mucho me temo que puedan producirse daños irreparables.

-siento el retraso, pero no ha sido culpa mía-dijo volviéndose para mirar a Jake, el cual se había quedado un poco rezagado en el pasillo.

-¿así que tu eres el famoso Jake Muller?-pregunto Rebecca un poco escéptica- llévalo al laboratorio S2A, yo iré enseguida, diles que empiecen a hacerle pruebas inmediatamente, no podemos perder más tiempo, Piers está muy grave.

-bien como tú quieras- dijo Sherry

-he un momento, ¿vais a experimentar conmigo?-dijo el mercenario que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, quiero mi dinero y por adelantado- dijo cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho en plan desafiante.

-¿sabes?-le respondió Rebecca- no haría falta experimentar contigo si tu padre no se hubiera dedicado a crear y a expandir el querido virus T y sus cepas por el mundo- le dijo enfadada Rebecca al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba el joven mercenario.- adiós sherry, me alegra saber que está bien-le dijo sonriendo a la joven. Y acto seguido continuó su camino por el pasillo

-vamos al laboratorio-dijo Sherry mirando a Jake, que por segunda vez en un mismo día se había quedado sin palabras.

Emily seguía sentada en la misma sala espera que cuando entró esa misma mañana al hospital, y al igual que entonces, seguía llevando puesta la sudadera de Piers. Chris y Jill se habían unido a ella y a la madre del joven hacia aproximadamente una media hora. Por sugerencia de Chris, todos ellos estaban hablando entretenidamente sobre el joven, contando historias graciosas de su infancia….o sobre cualquier cosa que durante unos momentos, les hiciera olvidar el hecho de que aún no sabían cuál era el estado de Piers

-Piers siempre ha sido un buen chico-dijo la señora Nivans-nunca se ha metido en problemas, pero a raíz del accidente- dijo con voz triste- se fue alejando cada vez más de nosotros-dijo ella refiriéndose a su familia

-¿Qué accidente?-pregunto Chris interesado, ya que Piers nunca le había comentado nada de que hubiera sufrido un accidente de coche

-Piers iba conduciendo, tenía que dejar a uno de sus hermanos en casa de un amigo. La calzado estaba algo húmeda, un conductor ebrio se saltó un Stop y golpeó el coche y quedo en medio de un cruce, de repente un camión impactó en el lado del copiloto, Charlie murió al poco de llegar la ambulancia. En cambio Piers, tuvo un par de moretones en el pecho y en la cara.- concluyo la señora Nivans- eso fue hace ya 8 años, desde entonces él y mi marido apenas han sido capaces de cruzar un par de palabras que no sean para insultarse el uno al otro- dijo Margaret con la voz tomada por la emoción

-vaya-dijo Emily aun intentando recuperarse de la inesperada noticia- el nunca me ha contado nada de esto y tampoco que tuviera hermanos.

-los tiene, el es el mayor de todos ellos, luego le sigue su hermana Elizabeth, luego Mark, Charlie y por último Nora, que tiene 8 años. Mark y Charlie eran gemelos- y busco en su monedero, hasta que encontró una foto en la que se veían a todos sus hijos juntos y posando con ella en el jardín de una casa. Uno a uno se fueron pasando la foto.

-¿tienen alguna de cuando Piers era pequeño?- preguntó interesada Emily.

-no cariño-respondió apenada Margaret- pero no te preocupes, tengo muchos álbumes de fotos en casa, si quieres puedo buscarlos y traértelos.

-me encantaría- dijo la joven sonriendo

Pero de repente la conversación se cortada cuando una voz detrás de ellos dijo:

-mama- cuando todos los presentes se volvieron para ver quién la persona que había hablado, vieron a una joven de poco más de veinte años, que era muy parecida a Piers en muchos aspectos. -¿qué ocurre?, ¿le ha pasado algo a Piers?-pregunto preocupada

-algo así cariño-dijo su madre levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la joven

-necesitamos hacerte un par de pruebas, para ver si con tu sangre y la de otro chico pueden servirnos para hacer una cura que ayude a Piers- le contó a Rebecca, que acababa de llegar la sala de espera.- ¿estás dispuesta a que te hagamos las pruebas?

-si-dijo sin dudarlo un momento la joven. Por Piers lo que sea, me da igual, quiero ayudar a mi hermano.

Jake Muller se encontraba sentado en una camilla, le había colocado un par de electrodos en el pecho y le habían tomado la tensión y la temperatura corporal.

Mientras esperaba a que le sacaran una muestra de sangre para analizarla y decidir sobre el siguiente paso, se puso a recapacitar sobre todo lo que había pasado en las últimas 24 horas, con el fin de ver, donde había cometido un error que le había costado perder la reciente amistad y cercanía que sentía por Sherry.

_Flash back_

_ Sherry y Jake finalmente habían conseguido salir de la instalación submarina, que se había convertido en un autentico infierno. Ambos estaban muy contentos, ahora solo les quedaba saber en qué lugar estaban y encontrar la forma de volver a casa. _

_ -lo conseguimos Jake- dijo la chica feliz y lo abrazó con fuerza_

_ -si lo logramos Super-girl-le respondió usando el apodo cariñoso que él le había dado_

_ -por fin podremos irnos a casa-dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír._

_ -si, recuérdame que te haga la factura-dijo él en tono de humor_

_ -¿factura?-dijo ella separándose del joven. Al parecer no le había sentado bien su broma- aun piensas en todo ese dinero, podríamos haber muerto hay dentro, y tu ¿solo pensabas en tu maldito dinero?-le preguntó enfadada la rubia poniendo dista en medio de ambos_

_ -oye yo, ya te lo dije no hago esto por diversión. Elimino zombies y BOW por dinero y si queréis mi sangre tendréis que pagar. Además…-intento explicarse el joven, pero fue interrumpido por el móvil de ella que comenzó a sonar _

_ -he de volver a los Estados Unidos - dijo ella mirando la pantalla de su móvil- y tú debes de venir conmigo- dijo Sherry mirándole _

_ -¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto Jake interesado_

_ -como si te importara- le respondió la joven- a ti lo único que te importa es tu estúpido dinero-le reprendió la joven- vámonos._

_Fin del flash back_

Por primera vez en su vida Jake se arrepentía de sus actos, se lamentaba de haber sacado el tema del dinero, aunque fuera simplemente para gastarle una broma a la rubia.

Dinero, siempre era el mismo problema, lo fue cuando su madre había muerto por aquella extraña enfermedad, y volvía a serlo ahora, cuando por culpa ello había perdido a quien creía podía ser el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**un abrazo,**

**Namine Redfield**


	7. capitulo 7: una dura infancia

**Hola. Uff... cuanto tiempo, ¿que tal? siento haber tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capitulo, es que tras el examen que tuve ( el cual aprobe^^), me puse bastante resfriada, y hasta ahora no he levantado cabeza.**

**Este capitulo llevo un par de días escribiendolo, y hasta hoy no he conseguido que termine como yo quería.**

**Aviso ya de paso que no se cuando publicare un nuevo capitulo de este Fic, asi como del otro "Donde quiera que vayas", es que en poco más de una semana empiezo con la época de examenes de la Uni, y por lo menos no termino hasta febrero :(. No obstante, tendré un folio o una libreta al lado, por si se me ocurre alguna idea anotarla :), asi cuando acabe con mis exámenes, podré publicar rapidamente otro capitulo.**

**En cuanto a este capítulo, quiero dedicarlo a todos aquellos que leyeron el anterior capitulo, en especial a aquellos que dejaron Reviews:**

**-Umbrella Proyeckt. 024: gracias por lo de fan incondicional^^**

**- : no te preocupes, ya mismo Piers se pondrá bien.**

-**Piers nivans**

-Jill Filth: **lamentablemente, aun no he podido jugar a la campaña de Sherry y Jake :(, aun la tengo en tareas pendientes... :P**

**Bueno, sin más espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo**

**como siempre digo, las criticas son bien recibidas...**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Una dura infancia

Jake aún se encontraba en el laboratorio de la BSAA, hacía rato que habían terminado de hacerle pruebas, y habían empezado a hacerle pruebas a otra chica que había llegado poco después que el.

El joven mercenario se recostó en su camilla y se cerró los ojos en un intento por descansar, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos.

_Flash-Back_

_ Jake introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró dejo su mochila de clase junto a la puerta de la entrada y se dispuso a buscar a su madre. T_

_ Tras un rato de búsqueda, encontró una nota de su madre pegada en su viejo frigorífico. _

_ Querido Jake:_

_ No te preocupes por mí, estoy trabajando la dueña de la tienda me ha ofrecido hacer doble turno hoy y lo he aceptado. Cuando salga de trabajar tengo que irme a la casa de los Kuznetsov, a cuidar de sus hijos y a limpiar. No sé a qué hora volveré hijo, así que te he dejado algo de cena preparada._

_ Te quiero hijo. _

_ Siempre la misma historia, pensó Jake en su interior. _

_ Su madre se pasaba todo el día trabajando en todos los sitios en los que conseguía trabajo, pero no eso no les aseguraba que pudieran llegar a fin de mes. Cada día las cosas eran más caras en Edonia, y eso sumado a la enfermedad que sufría su madre hacia que las cosas fueran difíciles para la familia Muller. _

_ Jake recogió su mochila y se fue a su habitación para hacer los deberes que ese día le habían mandado en el colegio. _

_Fin del Flash- Back _

Jake se despertó sobre saltado, alguien le había despertado de su sueño. Cuando se tranquilizo se volvió para ver quién había sido el culpable de su despertar, a su lado, sentada en su cama, había una joven que podría tener su misma edad. Su cabello era castaño liso y le caía por encima de los hombros

-hola soy Elizabeth Nivans–dijo la joven a modo de presentación- ¿tu quién eres?

-soy Jake Muller- dijo él

-así que tu eres Jake- dijo la joven ilusionada- gracias- y acto seguido abrazó fuertemente al joven al cual pillo completamente desprevenido

-pero ¿qué haces?- dijo él completamente sorprendido

-tu eres el chico que va a ayudar a mi hermano-y le regalo una gran sonrisa

-¿quién es tu hermano?-preguntó el confuso

-Piers Nivans, un teniente de la BSAA, él resultó gravemente herido en su última misión.

-así que Piers es tu hermano…-dijo él mientras miraba a la joven, lo cierto que si se miraba fijamente a la joven, algunos de sus rasgos le recordaban un poco a él- ¿por qué me has despertado?-dijo el al cabo de un rato

-acaban de traernos la cena, y pensé que te gustaría cenar ahora antes de que se enfríe-dijo señalando la mesa que había junto a las camillas

-¿y los médicos?-preguntó el después de comprobar que ambos se encontraban solos en la sala

-creo que han ido a analizar los resultados de las pruebas que me han hecho- dijo ella levantándose de la cama que ocupaba Jake y acercándose a la mesa.

Al principio Jake no se fiaba mucho de la chica, no es por nada que ella hubiera hecho o dicho, es que simplemente esa era la forma de ser de él. Desde pequeño aprendió a no fiarse de nada ni de nadie.

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth no le iba a hacer nada, es más ni siquiera había oído hablar de Albert Wesker, su padre.

-y dime- dijo él después de dar un trago a su vaso de agua- ¿cómo es Piers como hermano?-pregunto intentando sacar algún tema de conversación

-pues él es un gran hermano. Siempre dispuesto a ayudarme con mis deberes o los exámenes. Yo le quiero mucho. Y agradezco que estés ayudándoles a salvarle- dijo al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a la ventana que había enfrente de ellos y atreves de la cual se podían ver a varios médicos trabajando duramente en sus laboratorios. –¿Y tú?- dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos

-¿yo?-pregunto dudoso el chico- ¿qué pasa conmigo?

-háblame sobre ti- dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía cómoda en su cama- llevo casi toda la cena hablando de mí y mi familia

-no ha mucho que contar sobre mi-dijo el agachando la cabeza- soy huérfano, perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 15 años, a mi padre nunca llegué a conocerle. Y no tengo hermanos-y le dedicó a ella una triste sonrisa

-y ¿a qué te dedicas?-preguntó interesada

-soy un mercenario-dijo el tras mucho meditar su respuesta.

-¿de dónde eres?-volvió a preguntar ella

-vale ya ¿no?-preguntó el enfadado- ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas?-y se levantó tan bruscamente de su asiento que asustó a la joven- Lo siento- dijo el al ver la reacción que había tenido ella ante sus actos.- No quería que sonara así. Lo lamento-dijo a modo de disculpa y acto seguido se fue a su cama y se acostó en ella dándole la espalda a la chica la cual lo miraba un poco asustada todavía.

-eh-dijo ella al cabo de un rato a su lado- venga mírame-dijo poniéndole una de sus manos en el hombro de él- tú no tienes toda la culpa. La culpa es mía. Siempre me lo dicen, hablo demasiado y hago muchas preguntas.

El joven se volvió para mirarla.

-Lo siento-volvió a repetir el mercenario- es que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se interese por mí. Nunca antes me habían preguntado sobre mi pasado. En Edonia, mi ciudad natal, las cosas eran muy difíciles. Mi familia apenas tenía dinero, mi madre se pasaba todo el día trabajando, y estaba enferma. Murió porque el tratamiento era muy costoso y no podíamos permitírnoslo. Desde el día en que murió he estado solo, a nadie le ha importado lo que pudiera pasarme. Por eso me he puesto así antes, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una conversación que no sea de trabajo con alguien.- y le dedicó a la joven, la cual tenía las lágrimas saltadas, una triste sonrisa.

-siento mucho lo que te ha pasado-dijo ella al tiempo que le acariciaba el hombro cariñosamente.

-gracias-le respondió el con voz melancólica

-en mi opinión, creo que aun estas a tiempo de que cambie tu situación- le respondió ella sentándose junto a él.

-¿cambiar?-pregunto el escéptico -¿cómo?

-no seas tan cerrado, habla con la gente, demuéstrales que pueden contar contigo si te necesitan…, ya sabes, demuéstrales que te importan. De ese modo ellos se preocuparán por ti.

-ya es un poco tarde para eso. Hay una chica que me gusta pero, ya es tarde-y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-nunca es tarde-dijo ella tratando de animarle- cuéntame lo que ha pasado, lo mismo puedo ayudarte.-y le dedicó una gran sonrisa

Jake al principio dudo un poco, pero al final se decidió a contarle todo a Elizabeth, en fin no tenía nada que perder.

Chris Redfield se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del complejo hospitalario de la BSAA. Tras despedirse de la familia de Piers, Jill lo obligó a volver a su casa, ducharse y dormir un poco. Después de despertarse de su siesta, se encontró con que Evans acababa de volver del colegio y le pidió ayuda con los deberes. Chris no pudo negarse a ello, en el fondo le encantaba sentarse con su hijo en la mesa de la cocina a ayudarle con sus tareas y exámenes.

Ahora, después de la cena y de haber acostado a Evans, Chris se dirigió al hospital, para ver si alguien podía informarle acerca del estado de su joven camarada.

Chris estaba frustrado, ya era la segunda vez que se perdía mientras buscaba el laboratorio en el que le habían dicho que podía encontrar a Rebecca.

Tras unos minutos más buscando, al fin pudo encontrarlo. Llamó a la puerta y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran.

-Chris-dijo sorprendida Rebecca, ya que no esperaba que su amigo fuera a verla-¿ha pasado algo?-dijo preocupada

-no tranquila-dijo el-solo he venido a ver cómo van las cosas con el tratamiento de Piers. Y también para ver si podías dejarme verle.

-el tratamiento por ahora va bien, su hermana es compatible con él, lo cual es algo muy beneficioso. En cuanto a verle, no sé si deberías…

-por favor Rebecca-le suplicó- necesitamos saber que aun está vivo, y prefiero hacerlo yo antes de que lo vean Emily o su madre.

-Esta bien-dijo ella tras meditarlo un rato. Sabía de sobra que como le dijera que no, Chris era capaz de pasarse horas en el mismo sitio en que se encontraban, algunas veces podía llegar a ser muy persistente- sígueme.

Ambos amigos se pusieron a andar a lo largo de la instalación. Pasados cinco minutos, por fin llegaron a la sala en la que se encontraba Piers. Al llegar a la puerta, Rebecca se paró un momento y miró fijamente a Chris.

-te aviso de que lo que vas a ver, tal vez te impacte un poco-lo aviso.

-¿las mutaciones han seguido avanzando?-pregunto preocupado

-no, eso por ahora hemos podido frenarlo. Pero a diferencia de la última vez que lo viste, esta vez tiene muchos tubos conectados, electrodos, una mascarilla nasal…

-me da igual, quiero verle- le pidió con determinación

-de acuerdo-y abrió la puerta-debes de ponerte eso dijo señalándole un pijama de médico.

-¿por qué?-preguntó el mientras se sentaba en un banco y se desabrochaba sus deportivas

-Piers está muy débil-dijo ella al tiempo que le daba la espalda para darle algo de intimidad mientras este se cambiaba de ropa- Ahora mismo lo que para nosotros no es más que un simple resfriado, para él puede ser algo grave.

-ya he terminado-dijo Chris a su lado.

-muy bien vamos a dentro

Ambos entraron en una gran sala blanca, que olía mucho a desinfectante. En medio de sala había una camilla, en ella se encontraba Piers. El joven tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¿puedo acercarme?-pregunto Chris

-si claro, pero ten mucho cuidado con los tubos que tiene conectados

-¿se ha despertado alguna vez?-pregunto una vez se acercó al joven

-si de vez en cuando. Tuvimos que sedarle ayer, para que descansara un poco, sufre fuertes dolores cada vez que le administramos el antisuero para el virus C.

-¿y como esta?

-por ahora hemos conseguido bajarle un poco la fiebre

-¿fiebre?-pregunto asustado Chris

-si ha tenido un poco de fiebre, pero como ya te he dicho, se la hemos bajado.

-¿y la mutación?-pregunto temeroso de la respuesta que pudiera darle su amiga.

-en cuanto a la mutación. No se lo digas pero- y levantó un poco una sábana que hasta ese momento, se encontraba tapando el brazo mutado del joven soldado-parece que está remitiendo poco a poco.

-es verdad-dijo Chris con la voz ahogada por la emoción de la gran noticia.

-pero no se lo digas a nadie. Y mucho menos a su familia. No quiero que se hagan ilusiones….-dijo esperando que la entendiera.

-si por supuesto-dijo el asintiendo

-yo calculo-continuó ella volviendo a tapar el brazo del joven teniente-que en cuanto creemos la cura a partir de los anticuerpos de Jake Muller, en un par de días, y si todo marcha bien, se podrá eliminar completamente el virus de su cuerpo-dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¿y el brazo?

-no te puedo decir con certeza que le va a pasar a su brazo-dijo apenada Rebecca.

Mientras tanto, Jake ya había terminado de contarle todo a Elizabeth, y esta llevaba un par de minutos meditando sobre que podía aconsejarle.

-bueno-dijo ella-lo tienes complicado con esa tal Sherry. Mi consejo es que hables con ella, como has hecho conmigo. Siento no poder serte de más ayuda-dijo ella un poco apenada.

-de acuerdo-dijo él-intentaré hablar con ella.

Jake se bajo de su cama y se dispuso a salir por la puerta cuando ella lo detuvo al ponerle una mano en su hombro

-buena suerte le dijo ella

-gracias-le respondió el-creo que la voy a necesitar

Sin más dilación Jake salió de la sala y se dispuso a buscar a Sherry, al cabo de un par de minutos, pudo ver las espaldas de la joven a través de una de las ventanas de un laboratorio. Al cabo de unos segundo ella se volvió y vio que Jake estaba contemplándola, sin pensarlo Jake le hizo señas para que saliera y se reuniera con el en el pasillo.

Sherry al principio dudo, pero al ver la insistencia de este, finalmente decidió salir a ver que quería.

-¿qué haces aquí Jake?-pregunto enfadada

-sigues enfadad por lo de antes, ¿verdad?-pregunto el

-Si, sigo enfadada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-hablar, siento lo de antes. Yo no quería que sonara como sonó. Es que a veces mi tono de humor me juega malas pasadas.

La joven le observaba un poco atónita, jamás se hubiera esperado que se disculpara.

-lo siento-volvió a repetir el

-no importa Jake, debí de haberme dado cuenta de que estabas bromeando.

-es que….-empezó él-no soy muy bueno con las palabras, a mí se me dan mejor las acciones-e inesperadamente, cogió el rostro de la joven con sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, sin más dilación junto sus labios a los de ella en un torpe beso.

Cuando se separaron Sherry se quedo mirando al joven mercenario, quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

-te quiero Sherry-susurró el joven al tiempo que abría los ojos y la miraba

-y yo a ti

Y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en una apasionado beso, completamente ajenos a las miradas de todos los que se encontraban trabajando en el laboratorio.

* * *

**Bueno**

**Espero que os gustara mi capitulo.**

**un fuerte abrazo,**

**Namine Redfield**


	8. AVISO

**Hola a todos que tal?**

**Antes de nada pido disculpas por mi demora, es que he estado muy liada con los estudios los exmanes, y se me han complicado un poquillo las cosas. Tras terminar mis examenes, que algunos me salieron bastante bien, otros no tanto, caí en un fuerte resfriado, y cuando por fin conseguí levantar un poco la cabeza, me toco ponerme al dí con todo lo que no había podido hacer hasta ese momento.**

**Este aviso lo pongo para avisaros que tal y como prometí hace tiempo, en mi otra historia " Donde quiera que vayas", voy a empezar a relatar toda la historia entre Piers y Emily, que se a algunos gusta.**

**También quiero avisaros que por ahora esta historia va a sufrir un pequeño parón, ya que creo que es más sensato terminar primero la otra (ya que en la línea cronológica, esa es la primera), no obstante no os preocupéis, ya que estoy pensando en algunas nuevas ideas..., y cosas que quiero cambiar con respecto al juego. ^^**

**Bueno, no me quiero despedir de vosotros, sin antes agradeceros a todos aquellos que habeis leido mi historia y en especia a aquellos que dejaron reviews:**

**maryu**

**Umbrella Proyeckt. 024**

**Piers Nivans**

**Jill Filth**

**Muchísimas Gracias de nuevo, son los mejores ^_^**


	9. Segundo aviso

**Antes de nada quiero pedir perdón, porque se que muchos quieren saber que ocurre con la historia, y cuando vean este aviso no les va a gustar.**

**Este aviso es para deciros que he arreglado los dos primero capitulos, es que esta semana, mientras los revisaba y tal vi algunas cosas que no me gustaban y que se que podía hacerlas muchos mejor. Tengo intención de arreglar los cinco restantes y por supuesto de continuar con la historia. **

**Sin más nada que decir, me despido. **

**Un abrazo, **

**Namine Redfield**


End file.
